Silent Understanding
by NatluvsWeasley
Summary: Hermione and Fred come back togther after a while of seperation and things get heated...  Don't like don't read.


Silent Understanding

I, Hermione Granger, was sulking in my living room. Ron had just broken up with me and I was bittersweetly thinking about Fred, the love I had denied shortly after the war ended, I remember those nights of bliss after the Battle of Hogwarts how he tried to seduce me saying he owed me his life after I saved him from the wall and that's when I heard a soft knock on the door. I reluctantly got up and opened up my wand ready only to see Fred standing there. He said nothing.

And before I could say anything, his slips pressed softly upon mine, gentle yet passionate, his hands roamed my body and I wove my hands tightly in his hair. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip and I parted my lips, his tongue was teasing, but soon it was longly rubbing with mine.

He played with them hem of my shirt that he had untucked from my jeans before gliding his hands under it. His skin rough calloused, contrasting with mine, soft. I let out a moan of appreciation muffled by his lips and we parted briefly for air.

"Fred" I gasped.

"Yes" he replied huskily as he was now peppering kisses slowly across my jaw line.

This was all kinds of wrong but I couldn't keep myself from saying:

"I want you"

He didn't reply to my last request but his intentions were clear, each of his kisses lingered on my bare skin making me shiver in anticipation. One of his hands was tightly woven in my curly brown hair that he had hastily untied from the bun it was in and they were now cascading on my shoulders and down my back. His hand stopped its motion upwards and was now swiftly undoing the top buttons of my blouse. One by one, slowly, teasingly, my moans were growing louder by the second and I was nearly shaking in lust, my underwear getting damp from arousal and I could feel his hard length press against my abdomen. He let the piece of clothing drop to the floor as he pushed it off my shoulders revealing the lacy purple bra I was wearing.

He brought his mouth back to mine and our tongues began to dance around each other once more. I was craving for skin to skin contact and went for the hem of his shirt he brushed of my hands and took it off in one fluid movement revealing his hard stomach and chest, toned. He then picked me up bridal style.

"I think this best be moved to the bedroom"

"I agree"

He walked at a leisurely pace towards my bedroom and pushed the door open dropping me softly onto my bed, before crawling back up and pressing his lips upon mine once more. He supported himself with his left arm seeing as to not crush my petite form by his large frame and I finally felt his bare chest on mine and my heartbeat increased. His lips still did not detach from mine as his hands came to rest on my hips and crept higher by the second.

Soon, he started massaging the underside of my breasts, making me squirm a little, then he finally cupped each one of them and proceeded to knead them softly through the thins fabric of my bra purposely not touching my sensitive nipples. When his thumb brushed over one, I moaned and ground my hips against his making him groan deeply. He detached his lips and kissed my cheek, down my jaw, to my neck and peppered butterfly kisses and love bites along his path. His lips then reached the top of my breasts and I felt his hands snake around me lifting me up a little and detaching the hooks of my bra, he slid the straps along my shoulder and arms to finally reveal them. He looked up and stared deep in my eyes, his blue eyes darkened with lust and probably my normally dark green eyes turning brown.

His mouth continued kissing the newly revealed flesh softly , nuzzling his nose in the valley between my breasts.

"Fred" I moaned.

However he wasn't done his trip downwards and continued kissing me, across my stomach and finally reaching the waistband of my jeans, he reached for my button and undid it slowly before pulling the jeans down and still keeping his eyes locked with mine. I was lying in my bed almost completely naked and he was still wearing his jeans. Once the jeans got to the bottom of my legs he tossed them across the bedroom and kissed a path up my right leg, starting at my feet, then to my calf, the underside of my knee, my knee cap, my thighs and when he got to the top his lips barely brushed my center, making me moan, but continued their way downward on the other leg. Suddenly before I could see it, he had hooked two fingers around the waistband of my underwear and pulled them at the same leisurely pace he did with my jeans. Finally, he touched my bundle of nerves, making me scream in delight.

"You're so wet" he groaned as he started rubbing circle around my clit at a teasing pace, his fingers barely there, but I felt my pleasure build up just as slowly. He knew what he was doing and he knew how to make me feel good and he was doing just that.

The he placed a chaste kiss where his fingers were and plunged to into my core, starting a slow thrusting movement as he kept kissing, nibbling and licking. My chest was heaving as I knew my release approached and as I was mere seconds from it he stopped all movement and crept back up to whisper huskily into my ear.

"Not so fast, not now"

His words made me shiver, and as his lips pressed mine I felt him slowly undoing his jeans and sliding them down, discarding them somewhere in the room.

I saw the bulge in his pants, he was just as I remembered, huge. I remembered the first time we had sex, it was a first for both of us and he whispered softly in my ear, comforting words as he broke through my last barrier of innocence, but life brought us apart and now as we are back together I feel what I have been missing for so long, him, his passion, his love; something that no other man was able to give me in the past three years, not that I've been with a lot.

He took off the last offending piece of clothing and we were there both naked, our chests heaving in lust, and I knew he was watching the rise and fall of my breasts and that I was intently watching him, looking into his deep blue eyes.

His hands travelled downwards to finally rest on my hips and I could feel his head brushing against my opening.

"Please, Fred." I begged.

"Please what? Be specific, love"

"I want you in me, now" I ordered.

Apparently that was the only encouragement he needed as he plunged into me making me scream in absolutely delightful pleasure. However, his pace was slow and his thrusts were long and deep. I circled his waist with my legs making him reach a point within me that made me see stars and he continued brushing every time he plunged back him making me feel his whole hard length.

The pleasure was building like a bubble, slowly growing from my core to all over my body and as his thrusts continued the bubble finally burst as I reached me release and screamed in ecstasy. He continued his ministrations riding out my orgasm and I was squirming and heaving underneath him and collapsed onto the bed.

It took me several minutes to recover, but then I noticed he was still rock hard within me. He picked me back up.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

"Yeah, uhm I guess."

He helped me up and turned me around on my bed and plunged into me by the back, I held on tightly to the bedpost as he was going much faster seeking his own release this time and after a little while, he cried out in bliss and I followed him shortly after.

We both lied back down onto the bed both still naked and sweating.

"That was the best make up sex ever" I breathed

He looked at me in silent agreement.


End file.
